


Simple

by Seal_in_Cyberspace



Series: RWBY Stories [40]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_in_Cyberspace/pseuds/Seal_in_Cyberspace
Summary: Written using the 'kiss to hide from bad guys' prompt.~They do as Ruby says right when the opportunity arises, and Yang glances back right as they round the corner. Jacques’ men are hot on their trail, and Yang can feel her heart beating rapidly, knows she won’t be able to run much longer. If they keep trying to run like they are now, the men will catch up, so the blonde surveys the area in front of them, searching for somewhere that they could hide. She only finds one thing. Up ahead, she spots a phone booth, but knows that the glass it’s made out of certainly won’t help them hide. “They’ll come after us, you know,” Weiss suddenly says to her, “I’m the one they’re after.”“Then we don’t let them get you. Simple.”





	Simple

“We’ll need to split up at the next chance we get!” Ruby yells as her team runs, “I’ll go left with Blake, you two go right.”

“Alright,” Yang replies, glancing at Weiss with a nod. She reaches down and grabs her teammate’s hand, “Come on.”

They do as Ruby says right when the opportunity arises, and Yang glances back right as they round the corner. Jacques’ men are hot on their trail, and Yang can feel her heart beating rapidly, knows she won’t be able to run much longer. If they keep trying to run like they are now, the men will catch up, so the blonde surveys the area in front of them, searching for somewhere that they could hide. She only finds one thing. Up ahead, she spots a phone booth, but knows that the glass it’s made out of certainly won’t help them hide. “They’ll come after us, you know,” Weiss suddenly says to her, “I’m the one they’re after.”

“Then we don’t let them get you. _Simple.”_

As the phone booth approaches, an idea drifts into Yang’s mind. The brawler glances at her teammate again, taking in her outfit quickly. She’s suddenly thankful that they chose to wear different clothes today, as Weiss’ usual outfit doesn’t have a hood, and she’ll definitely need one now. The men will recognize Weiss right away, and her hair guarantees that. Not many people have hair like her teammate’s, so it’ll need to be covered if they try to hide. She bites her lip. She knows that Weiss won’t like this plan, but she honestly can’t see any other way out of this right now. She pulls Weiss to the side once they reach the phone booth, making sure to be on the side that’ll be blocked from the way they came from. “Put your hood on.” Yang tells her, and Weiss returns her gaze incredulously.

“What?” 

“J- Just _do it._ Please.” Yang pleads, knowing they don’t have much time, “I have a plan.”

Even though the ex-heiress looks unsure, she does as Yang told her to, hastily pulling her hood on. Her hair is still showing, and Yang curses under her breath, reaching forward and stuffing the girl’s long braid into the hood. Yang glances through the cloudy glass, and sees the men round the corner, so she quickly pulls her hair into a bun, throws her bomber jacket to the ground so she’s less recognizable, and then steps into Weiss’ space. She puts her hands on the glass beside Weiss’ head and then leans forward, tilting her head to the side to block the shorter girl’s face from view, and prays that this works. She leans close enough for it to look like they’re kissing to anyone who passes by, but she doesn’t dare to actually close the distance between their mouths. She hears Weiss’ breath hitch, and then whispers, “Wrap your arms around me.”

Weiss stares at her with wide eyes, but listens once again. “To anyone who passes,” Yang whispers, “We’ll look like a random couple making out in the streets. _Hopefully_.”

The heavy foot falls slowly get louder, and Yang hold her breath. “How about...” Weiss suddenly whispers back right as the footsteps are about to pass, “How about we make it a little more believable?” 

“Wha-” Yang’s cut off by Weiss suddenly tugging her forward, her soft lips slanting across hers.

Yang’s a little shocked, but she kisses back fairly quickly, pressing her lips more firmly against Weiss’. Jacques’ men pass by them without even glancing their way, and Yang lets out a little huff of relief against the shorter woman’s lips as she pulls away. Weiss stares at her for a moment, her cheeks dusting with red as she notices the small smirk pulling at her lips. “So, _ice queen_ wanted to kiss me, hmm?”

“Shut up.” Weiss replies, her embarrassment making itself known to her teammate, “Let’s go back to Ruby and Blake.”

Yang chuckles, “Whatever you say, princess.” 


End file.
